BattleTech Stuff
Fanfic content for the BattleTech universe. R17, Ferroken General I'd cut you down with my greatsword if I had to... 23:09, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Fanfic/non-canon content for the BattleTech universe. Alternate Timeline: Eagle Rising 25 Clans In this alternate timeline, there are 25 instead of 20 Clans originally founded by Nicholas Kerensky. The 5 additional Clans are: *Clan Punisher *Clan Kookaburra *Clan Emerald Python *Clan Mastodon *Clan Cobalt Eagle Clan Cobalt Eagle Clan Cobalt Eagle is one of the original 25 Clans founded by Nicholas Kerensky. They are named after the cobalt eagle, a particularly vicious species of eagle engineered from the genes of the golden eagle and harpy eagle that thrives in the ecosystems of Strana Mechty and the Cobalt Eagles' homeworld of Aquila Majoris. They gained plenty of notoriety within the Inner Sphere during and after Operation Revival due to their greater tendency than the other Clans to utilize tactics and strategies deemed "un-Clanlike" against the forces of the Inner Sphere and Periphery, whom the Eagles viewed as completely undeserving of "honorable confrontations" that the Eagles reserved only for other Clanners. Custom Unit Designs 'Mech *BattleMech **'Grey Knight' (75 tons) - For all intents and purposes, a "Black Knight IIC", it was referred to as such by Inner Sphere forces before learning of its Clan name. Originally developed in 2850, the Grey Knight is nothing short of a direct upgrade to the Star League Black Knight. Its default armament is a pair of ER PPCs, six Medium Pulse Lasers, a Small Pulse Laser and a Clan Active Probe, with 16 Double Heat Sinks keeping the 'Mech cool whenever firing any one set of weapons. **'King Crab IIC' (100 tons) - A direct upgrade to the original King Crab 'Mech utilized by Star League Defense Forces, the King Crab IIC mounts a pair of Ultra Autocannon/20s, a pair of ER Large Lasers and a single 20-tubed LRM rack, with 15 Double Heat Sinks to dissipate any heat produced by its weapons. The King Crab IIC was developed in 2852 ***'Variant 2' - Variant 2 of the King Crab IIC replaces all of its weapons with two LB-20X Autocannons capable of switching between cluster and slug ammunition, and two Large Pulse Lasers, with a 16th additional heat sink to improve its cooling capability. ***'Variant 3' - Developed a year after the previous two variants, variant 3 of the King Crab IIC changes the 'Mech from a close-range urban defender/brawler to a long-range sniper armed with two Gauss Rifles and two ER PPCs. 17 Double Heat Sinks give it enough cooling efficiency to dissipate all heat from running and firing all of its weapons within 10 seconds on most battlefields. The Gold Eagles nicknamed it the "StarKiller" ('Star' in this case referring to ComStar) during the Battle of Tukayyid as a slur towards ComStar and the KGC-001 "ClanBuster" variant of ComStar's own King Crabs. **'Petrobolos' (85 tons) - Secretly developed in 3049 by Clan Cobalt Eagle in preparation for Operation Revival, the Petrobolos is best described as the antithesis of most Clan 'Mechs. A dedicated artillery 'Mech partially inspired by Clan Wolf's earlier Naga OmniMech, the Petrobolos is much slower in comparison, lightly-armored, cheap and carries absolutely no backup weapons, with much of its tonnage being devoted to ammunition to feed two massive artillery weapons. The default armament of the Petrobolos is a pair of Arrow IV Missile Launchers with a total of 16 tons of ammo to feed both launchers. ***'Variant 2' - Variant 2 replaces the Arrow IVs with a pair of Thumper artillery guns. ***'Variant 3' - Variant 3 replaces the Arrow IVs and/or Thumpers with a pair of Sniper artillery guns. *OmniMech **'Gold Eagle' (75 tons) - Codenamed 'Xerxes' (not to be confused with a similarly-named Smoke Jaguar Aerospace Fighter) by Inner Sphere forces, the Gold Eagle is a second-generation OmniMech developed by Clan Cobalt Eagle in 2962 to replace the Clan Wolf's famous Timber Wolf within the Eagles' touman with a 'Mech that better suited their preferences. An XL Fusion Engine with a 300 rating and 12 tons of Ferro-Fibrous armor (the same level of armor as the Timber Wolf's) frees up plenty of of weight on the Gold Eagle's chassis, while a standard (rather than endo-steel) structure frees up some critical space to mount a MASC (allowing the Gold Eagle to temporarily run 86kph as opposed to 64kph) and four Jump Jets (giving the Eagle a maximum jump height of 120 meters) onto its frame, granting it almost as much mobility as the Timber Wolf and Summoner despite its smaller engine. Finally, 12 Double Heat Sinks installed into its engine all provide the initial level of heat dissipation for the Gold Eagle. All-in-all this gives the Gold Eagle a total of 31 tons of pod space to mount a varying array of weapons and other equipment. ***'Primary Configuration' - The Prime configuration's loadout closely mirrors that of the Timber Wolf's and Woodsman's. Each arm contains an ER Large Laser and a Medium-class Laser, though the Medium Lasers in this case are Pulse, rather than ER Lasers. Each side torso section mounts a 15-tubed LRM rack (with one ton of ammo for each missile rack) and an additional Medium Pulse Laser, while the center torso section mounts two Small Pulse Lasers for anti-infantry work, as opposed to the machine guns on the Timber Wolf and Woodsman Prime. 4 additional heat sinks augment the Gold Eagle Prime's cooling efficiency, bringing its total number of heat sinks to 16. ***'Config. A' - Configuration A is designed to be a deadly-accurate skirmisher. Three Large Pulse Lasers, one in each arm and one in the center torso, provide much of its firepower at long-to-medium ranges, with three small pulse lasers in the left torso and two 6-tubed SRM launchers (both fed by one ton of ammo) in the right torso to finish an enemy off at close range. A head-mounted ECM Suite allows the Gold Eagle A to either disrupt enemy electronics or protect friendly ones from the enemy's own ECM. 17 Double Heat Sinks keep the configuration cool when firing any one set of weapons. ***'Config. B' - Configuration B mirrors the Timber Wolf A and D configurations. Two arm-mounted ER PPCs allow the Gold Eagle B to devastate enemies at long range, before its six arm and torso-mounted Medium Pulse Lasers finish the enemy off at close range. Three small pulse lasers, one in the head and two in the center torso, are utilized to make short work of infantry squads. Much like the Prime, the Gold Eagle B also mounts 16 heat sinks to keep itself cool after every 10 seconds of weapons fire. ***'Config. C' - Configuration C is a hard-hitting skirmisher inspired by the Summoner Prime and M configurations. Equipped with two arm-mounted LB-10X Autocannons (each fed by one ton of slug and one ton of cluster ammo) and a chest-mounted ER PPC, the Gold Eagle C can inflict heavy damage on enemy 'Mechs with a hail of PPC bolts and LB-X slug rounds, then switch to cluster rounds to perforate their internals and inflict critical hits. A head-mounted Active Probe augments the Gold Eagle C's built-in sensors. The 12 heat sinks already built into the Gold Eagle's chassis provide more than enough heat dissipation to keep the Gold Eagle C cool on most battlefields, even after 10 seconds of jumping and alpha-striking. ***'Config. D' - Configuration D is primarily a close-range brawler that can provide limited support for friendly missile units. Each of its arms mounts three Medium Pulse Lasers and one Small Pulse Lasers, while each side torso section mounts two 6-tubed SRM racks (with one ton of narc-capable ammo for every two racks). A Narc Launcher in the center torso allows the Gold Eagle D to launch missile beacons that allow narc-capable missiles to better track and hit any enemy 'Mech that the beacons attach themselves to. 18 Double Heat Sinks provide the heat dissipation for the Gold Eagle D as it jumps, runs and shoots across the battlefield. Non-'Mech Vehicle *Tracked *Wheeled *Hovering *VTOL *WiGE (Ground Effect) Fighter *Conventional *Aerospace Fighter *Aerospace OmniFighter Battle Armor Other Custom Equipment *Ballistic *Energy *Missile *Physical/Melee *Artillery *Other